Many conventional websites that provide web content are accessible via mobile devices. The web content can be reformatted for display on a mobile device. Such reformatting allows a user of a mobile device to use their finger on the display screen to scroll through and view the web content. In some conventional systems, the web content is presented according to a different content layout that is suitable of mobile device display. For example, the web content includes multiple images that are concurrently displayed when accessed from a personal computer or laptop. However, when accessed by a mobile device, a single image may be initially displayed and each additional image can be subsequently displayed in response to the user pressing their finger on a currently displayed image. Different content layouts for mobile devices also include defining new display positions for various portions of the web content in order to optimize display of the web content on a mobile device.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.